Love On Top
by LLCoolCams
Summary: No real plot, just Saturday morning Waige fluff. Rated T to be safe.


Love on Top

Walter woke up before Paige did. The blanket was covering her lower body, she was facing away from him, sleeping on her left side, but he could see the rise and fall of the dip of her naked waist as she inhaled and exhaled. He smiled, fighting the urge to pull her close to him but he had errands to run unfortunately. He quietly got dressed, wrote a quick note to Paige, and left it on his pillow after softly kissing her forehead.

Paige woke up 45 minutes later reaching behind her for him. Her fingers felt the note, she pulled the blanket over her chest, and she rolled herself over to grab it:

 _Paige, I wanted to be efficient with this note, but you look too beautiful to not mention how absolutely stunning you are at this precise moment (not that you are ever not stunning) and how unbelievably happy you make me. And as you know I only like to state facts. I didn't go grocery shopping yesterday. Getting bagels and coffee. We have cinnamon, don't worry. Be back soon. I love you, my little arrhythmia._

He was still working on his pet names for her, but those little moments where he was sincere and honest, and not worrying about trying to impress her were the ones that made her fall more in love with him. She smiled feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks. She rolled onto her back, getting tangled in the blanket while staring at the ceiling for a few moments.

"I hope he gets the onion flavored ones."

She said to herself while stretching. The note stuck to her right arm, she plucked it off and realized the note had writing on the back:

 _I know, onion flavored._

She laughed and decided to get ready for the day. It was a Saturday, so the garage was empty, and Ralph was visiting his dad for the weekend. She grabbed one of Walter's T-shirts from his drawer and her underwear from the drawer he gave her.

 _"It's more efficient." He said two weeks ago. "You won't have to be carrying clothes back and forth all the time."_

 _"Walter, are you sure?" He stepped closer to her, placing his arms on the small of her back._

 _"Yes. I am very sure. I want you to feel at home here as you would at your own place."_

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and used bluetooth to sync it to the speakers Happy had connected for Walter a few weeks ago. She opened Spotify and debated on which playlist to listen to. She liked the element of surprise, after all she did work with Scorpion, so she settled on placing her song list on shuffle.

Beyonce's Love on Top began to play on the speakers and Paige couldn't help but to slowly start swaying her hips to the music as she brushed her teeth.

 _...Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear..._

She stared at herself in the mirror noticing the little markings on her neck from last night. In the past, she would have been horrified that someone left her with hickeys, but today, she sighed into a sheepish grin. Nothing that makeup couldn't fix. It would be her and Walter's little secret.

 _Baby it's you_

 _You're the one I love_

 _You're the one I need_

She continued swaying her hips after placing her toothbrush on the counter and began to wash her face, humming along to the music. She dried her face off and grabbed the hairbrush.

 _You're the only one I see  
Come on baby it's you_

Using the brush as a microphone Paige began to belt out the tune. She jumped on the bed continuing with her solo concert. She threw her hands in the air, shaking her hips enjoying the freeing feeling taking over her body. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. Singing, in love, while dancing in her underwear in her boyfriend's loft. She felt free, alive, happy, loved.

 _You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one I can always call  
When I need to make everything stop  
Finally you put my love on top_

Unbeknownst to her, Walter had arrived back to the garage, flowers in hand. He heard the music upstairs before heading to the kitchen to put away the groceries. He chuckled listening to her singing. He didn't always like modern music but he always loved her voice.

 _Baby you're the one that I love  
Baby you're all I need  
You're the only one I see_

 _Come on baby it's you_

To him, most modern music was erratic, it didn't make sense, more simply, it was sounds put together with no real meaning. When Walter arrived upstairs he caught her jumping off the mattress, she was faced away from him still dancing. She didn't see nor hear his confused laughter. He stood at the door frame watching her hips move with the rhythm. He remembered how he held them last night when they made love, how together they created their own cacophony of sounds, the kind that made sense to him.

He kept staring with a smirk, flowers in his hand, until the song was over. When it was, she let herself fall backwards onto the bed, finally noticing Walter.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked mortified jolting up.

"Long enough to see you, what was it called? Tweeking? Torking?"

"Oh god." She covered her eyes in embarrassment plopping her body back into bed and then covering herself with the blanket.

"Twerking! That's what it's called!"

 _You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

He heard her groan and laughed. A new song started playing, he recognized it but didn't know the artist. Walter turned the volume down to a more reasonable level. He placed the flowers on the nightstand and then crawled under the covers to meet her. She was facing the opposite direction. His shirt was large on her, enough where the collar was slipping off her shoulder. He loved how she looked in his clothes. He loved how she looked in anything. He kissed her cheek, noticing the markings on her neck. He grabbed her waist nudging her to turn around. Their noses touched when she switched positions to face him. Their eyes locked and both broke out into laughter.

"You have excellent rhythm in your hips." He complimented.

"As do you."

"You've never seen me dance. At least not to this music."

"I wasn't talking about dancing."

Walter's mouth formed an "O" formation when she pushed him on to his back and she straddled him.

"Love on top indeed."

So this is pretty much my first attempt at writing since what feels like forever. Go easy on me, it's been a while haha I've been stuck on writer's block for the longest time but this show has been inspiring a lot different ideas in me and this was my first go in while. If you have any writing tips or advice PLEASE feel free to share = )

PS: The second song was One Direction's _What Makes You Beautiful_


End file.
